Ultraman Rosso
is one of the two main heroes of Ultraman R/B, and is the elder brother of Ultraman Blu and Ultrawoman Grigio. Etymology His name means "Red" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being red. History Pre-Ultraman R/B In the past, three warriors from Planet O-50 were sent to defeat Reugosite, a planet-eating monster that destroyed everything in its path. The three warriors lost to Reugosite, and they crashed landed on Earth, the planet they were trying to protect. The two giants of light disappeared and left behind their sister, Saki Mitsurugi. 1300 years ago, a meteor crashed down in what became Ayaka City, creating a massive crater and unleashing Grigio Bone. According to legend, the Ultraman siblings, Rosso and Blu fought it but ultimately lost, scattering the R/B Crystals and leaving their power laying dormant in the lands of Ayaka City. As revealed by Saki, the legend was false and Grigio was the third warrior who helped them fend off Reugosite long ago. Ultraman R/B The Beginning of Ultraman and Orb Dark's Attack In the present day, Rosso and Blu return to protect Ayaka City from monster attacks and bonded with Minato brothers - Katsumi and Isami after rescuing them from Grigio Bone's assault. Although already having Taro and Ginga Crystals, others were added to their arsenal for Type Change and attack enhancements. The instigator of monster attacks, Makoto Aizen, made himself known and fought them by exploiting a R/B Crystal's power to become Ultraman Orb Dark. After training in the mountains and obtaining the Victory Crystal, the brothers avenge their initial defeat with Rosso's new form, Ground, while Blu delivers the finishing blow. Battle Against Horoboros Their next great challenge came in the form of Horoboros, who was able to deflect every finisher fired at it, despite now having the power of the Orb Ring NEO. Despite their efforts, Rosso and Blu were outmatched by the monster. Defeated, the Orb Ring NEO was taken from the brothers by Makoto Aizen, who transformed into Orb Dark once again. After Orb Dark's seeming victory against the monster, and Makoto's unleashing of Bezelb, the brothers transform again and destroy the Bezelb and prepared to fight Orb Dark, but were interrupted by the return of Horoboros, who was then evolved into its Bipedal form by Saki Mitsurugi. Horoboros managed to defeat all three Ultras before returning to its R/B Crystal. The next day, Horoboros returned and the brothers faced yet another tough battle, with all their tactics failing. They were on the losing end until Asahi arrived. She cheered them on and, hearing her prayers, the Orb Ring NEO returned itself back to the two Ultraman brothers, who used the Triple Origium Ray to finally defeat Horoboros. The Power of Brothers Become One After that, they were faced by a vengeful Cereza, who transformed into Grigio King via Saki's Gyro. The brothers try their best but they are unable to defeat Grigio King, exhausting all of their techniques. As a final resort, they tried to use Ultraman's and Ultraman Belial's Crystals, but to only be rejected by them.The brothers return the next day after a short recovery period, but even with a new strategy, they were unable to defeat Grigio King until Asahi reminded them of their mother's words - that when the two of them are together, they can do anything. With that, they managed to unlock the power of Ultraman's and Belial's Crystals, which allowed them to fuse into a more powerful being known as Ultraman Ruebe, who fought Grigio King and finally destroyed it. Reugosite's Arrival Unable to convince Saki out of her plan, Katsumi and Isami transform into Rosso and Blu to stop her from going back to Aizen Tech, having transformed into Grigio Regina to do so. Not wanting to kill her, Rosso and Blu were careful not to hurt her too much, though Saki did not reciprocate their sentiments. Unable to do much individually, the brothers fused into Ultraman Ruebe. Surprisingly, even the Ruebe Vortex Buster was ineffective against Grigio Regina and he was defeated. Other Media Ultraman Hit Song History New Generation In this music album, Rosso and Blu were recruited by Ultraman Zero to fight against Etelgar and free the New Generation Ultras from his captivity. Profile Stats *'Height': 52 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Weakness': Like all Ultras, Rosso is subjected to the three-minutes limit. On occasion, he will revert back to human form even when the time is not up. It also appears that, like the Riser, the R/B Gyro has to cool down before Katsumi can transform again. Body Features * : Rosso possesses a circle shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Rosso has the standard Ultra Armor. * : Rosso possess protectors on his chest area that represents the element of the form he is in. Transformation Katsumi takes a R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the side horns of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Katsumi then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Isami, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsTaroCrystal).jpeg|Katsumi selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) Katsumi Taro Crystal Swap.png|Taro Crystal appears before Katsumi (for crystal swap) IsamiActivatesTheTaroCrystal.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated Katsumi(BeforeFlippingSideHorns).jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoFlame(SideHornsflipped).jpeg|Side horns flipped Rosso Flame Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Rosso).jpg|Taro's image appears KatsumiTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears Rosso(FireSymbolAppears).jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol KatsumiActivatesTheRBGyroUpdated.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RossoFlameSymbolTriggering.jpeg|Katsumi activating the fire symbol KatsumiEngulfingHimselfwithFlames.jpeg|Katsumi calling on the power of fire RossoFlameRise.gif|Rosso Flame emerges from fire and approaches the screen RossoFlameHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif|Rosso's Flame form dyeing over his previous form, Aqua. - w/ Isami Minato= RBHenshin.gif }} - Aqua= Katsumi Ginga Crystal.png|Katsumi selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) RossoAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Ginga Crystal appears before Katsumi (for crystal swap) KatsumiActivatesGingaCystal.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated RossoAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoAuqaTransformStep4.jpeg|Side horns flipped Rosso Aqua Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Rosso).jpg|Ginga's image appears RossoAuqaTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears RossoAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol RossoAqua(ActivatingRBGyro).gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro Katsumi(ActivatesWaterSymbol).jpeg|Katsumi activating the water symbol Katsumi(EngulfinghimselfwithWater).jpeg|Katsumi calling upon the power of water RossoAquaEmerge.gif|Rosso Aqua emerges from a geyser RossoAquaChange.gif - Wind= Rosso Wind Select.png|Katsumi selects the Tiga Crystal from the crystal holder RTigaCrystal.PNG|Tiga Crystal activated RTigaCrystal2.PNG|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RTIgaCrystalHorns.PNG|Side horns flipped Rosso Wind Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro RTigaCrystalTiga.PNG|Tiga's image appears RTigaCrystalGust.PNG|A gust of purple wind appears RTigaCrystalWindLogo.PNG|And reveals the wind symbol RTigaGyroThing.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RTigaCrystalActive.PNG|Katsumi activating the wind symbol RTigaCrystalWindCall.PNG|Katsumi calling upon the power of wind RWindRise.gif|Rosso Wind emerges from a tornado Rosso Wind Full.gif - Ground= RossoGroundTransformationStep1.jpeg|Katsumi selects the Victory Crystal from the crystal holder RossoGroundTransformStep2.jpeg|Victory Crystal activated RossoGroundTransformStep3.jpeg|Katsumi before flipping the side horns RossoGroundTransformStep4.jpeg|Side horns flipped Rosso Ground Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro RossoGroundTransformStep6.jpeg|Victory's image appears RossoGroundTransform(afterVictoryimage)appears.jpeg|An explosion of rocks appear RossoGroundTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the earth symbol RossoGround(KatsumiActivatinghisGyro).gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro RossoGroundTransformStep8.jpeg|Katsumi activating the ground symbol RossoGroundTransformStep9.jpeg|Katsumi calling upon the power of earth RossoGroundRise.gif|Rosso Ground emerges from the ground RossoGroundHenshin.gif - w/ Isami Minato= RBGroundWindHenshin.gif }} }} Forms is Rosso's main balanced form that focuses on endurance and powerful strikes. It uses the power of Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.6 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 45,000 t :;Abilities *'Barrier': A fiery barrier with reflective properties. RossoFlameBarrier.gif|Barrier :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso's finisher attack. He uses his hands to create a giant fireball, before assuming a "+" arm position to launch it at the opponent. *'Fire Bullet': Rosso can shoot a smaller fireball by putting his fingers in a gun shape. **'Fire Bomb': Rosso hurls a fireball that causes a moderately-sized explosion. ***'Steam Explosion:' After Blu Aqua uses the Aqua Jet Blast on the ground, Rosso throws the Fire Bomb to the same location, causing an explosion of steam. Used to uncover the Tiga Crystal. *'Ultra Beam': The original Ultraman Rosso was able to fire an Ultra Beam from his arms in the "+" position. FlameSphereShoot.gif|Flame Sphere Shoot RossoEnergyBullet.jpeg|Fire Bullet RossoFireBomb.gif|Fire Bomb OriginalRBBeam.gif|Ultra Beam ::;Physical *'Flying Kick': Rosso can perform a flying kick attack. *'Flaming Punch': Rosso can ignite his fist and perform a fiery punch. Used on Mecha Gomora to block and later disable his Crasher Mega attack. FlyingKickRosso.jpeg|Flying Kick ::;Combination * : A combination beam of Ultraman Rosso's Flame Sphere Shoot and Ultraman Blu's Aqua Strium, making a single devastating finisher ray. * : A kick attack performed together with Blu. ** : A more powerful kick performed together with Blu. *'Double Punch': A punch attack performed together with Blu. * : Rosso and Blu grab onto a monster and swing it around together. FlameAquaHybridShoot.gif|Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot W Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick TwinStrikeKick.png|Twin Strike Kick Ultraman RB Double Punch.png|Double Punch IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Ultra Swing - Aqua= Aqua is Rosso's alternate form that focuses on agility and continuous attacks. It uses the power of Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.9 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Brute Strength': 77,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities * : A water-themed energy barrier can be conjured to block attacks. There is also a reflective type that is used to deflect his opponent's beams. RossoAquaUltraBarrier.jpg|Aqua Mirror Wall (Barrier) AquaMirageWall.gif|Aqua Mirror Wall (Reflective) :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso Aqua's special attack, where he fires a blast of water energy of varying size that traps the target or encases a specific body part. When hit by Blu Flame's Flame Equilix, the bubble boils and then explodes, sending the target flying. This attack can also be used offensively, dealing damage to the target instead of encasing them in a barrier or even cause a large explosion in the Ultraman R/B Nintendo Switch game. ** : An enormous sized Splash Bomb. SplashBomb(Block Type).gif|Splash Bomb (Small Size) SplashBomb.gif|Splash Bomb (Medium Size) SplashBombAndFlameEquilix.gif|Splash Bomb and Flame Equilix SplashBomb(Offensive Type).gif|Splash Bomb (Offensive Type) SplashBombGiant.gif|Giant Sphere ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Blu. * : Rosso and Blu grab onto a monster and swing it around together. *'Deflection': Together with Blu, Rosso can deflect beams back at their source. Double Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick UltraSwing.gif|Ultra Swing - Wind= Wind is Rosso's speed form, which grants him amazing speed but uses up his energy faster. It uses the power of Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. This form debuts in episode 6. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 700 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities * : Rosso can generate a purple wind bubble to protect someone from harm. RossoWindBubble.gif|Windy Balloon :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso generates a ball of wind energy, and hurls it at the opponent. Should he prolong its use, it can turn into a vortex. It is similar to Ultraman Dyna's Ultra Fork in execution. While using the Hurricane Bullet's vortex, Blu can fire his Aqua Jet Blast, creating snow and cold wind. * : Rosso charges purple energy into his fists, before releasing it as several small hurricanes with a series of punching motions. They knock back the target seemingly without harming them. * : Rosso charges up energy and fires a cyclone out of his hands. HurricaneBullet.gif|Hurricane Bullet RossoBluBlizzard.gif|Hurricane Bullet and Aqua Jet Blast StormFlicker.gif|Storm Flicker ::;Combination * : A synergy attack with the Rosso Cyclone and Blu's Pyro Attack, creating a flaming cyclone. * : A kick attack performed together with Blu. RossoCyclonePyroAttack.gif|Fire Tornado - Ground= Ground is Rosso's strength form, which grants him greater power and rigidity at the cost of speed and mobility. It uses the power of Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. This form debuts in episode 9. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 6.9 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.4 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 700 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.8 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Brute Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 47,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Rosso gathers earth into a large ball and throws it at the enemy. * : Rosso forms several rock-like energy balls that coagulate, which he then hurls at the opponent to trap them in stone. He can also charge power from his hands to keep his opponent from breaking out of the stone, if necessary. When superheated by Blu Flame's Flame Burn, the stone hardens further. * : Rosso smashes the ground, releasing a gravity well that traps the enemy and then forces them into the ground. * : Rosso charges his fist with energy and when he touches the ground, he causes an explosion that breaks up rocks in a straight line while erupting under the enemy. If Blu's Storm Pressure is used soon after this, it will trap the target's feet in rock. GroundExplosion.gif|Ground Explosion GroundCoating.gif|Ground Coating ClayFormationTactics.gif|Ground Coating and Flame Burn GravityHolder.gif|Gravity Hold GroundJet.gif|Ground Jet ::;Combination *'Double Flying Punch': Rosso and Blu fly towards their opponent and deliver a powerful double punch. DoubleFlyingPunch.gif|Double Flying Punch }} Standard Abilities :;Weapons * : Rosso is able to summon a pair of daggers from his crests when fighting against his opponents. ** : Rosso and Blu simultaneously deliver an "X" shaped slash at the enemy, destroying them. **'Deflection': By slashing at an incoming attack, the R/B Slugger can deflect it. **'Energy Slash': The R/B Slugger Rosso is able to fire a red energy slash while redirecting a missed R/B Slugger Blu energy slash. **'Energy Ball': Used in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Rosso can launch a ball of energy by swinging the R/B Sluggers in a cross formation. **'Elemental Powers': The R/B Slugger Rosso is able to channel the power of Rosso's current elemental form into several abilities. *** : Stabbing the ground with both his Sluggers, Rosso Ground turns the stone underneath into a massive cloud of dust and sand. **'R/B Crystal Powers': Using R/B Crystals, Rosso can perform finishing attacks with his R/B Slugger. Their appearance/color/element seems to change with Rosso's own form. *** : Using the power of the Zero Crystal, Rosso charges up energy before firing two cutter beams, one from either dagger. *** : Using the power of the X Crystal, Rosso creates a green X symbol and sends it flying towards the target. *** : Using the power of the Ginga Crystal, Rosso fires a stream of water at the opponent. *** : A special attack using the power of the Taro Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray. *** : A special attack using the power of the Seven Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. *** : A special attack using the power of the Tiga Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Tiga's Tiga Slicer. *** : A special attack using the power of the Victory Crystal. - Aqua= RBSluggerRossoAqua.jpeg|R/B Slugger Rosso RBSluggerEnergySlash.gif|Energy Slash CrossSlugger.gif|Cross Slugger StormShooting.gif|Zero Twin Slicer - Wind= TBA - Ground= RBSlugger(RossoGround).jpeg|R/B Slugger Rosso RossoGroundSlugger.gif|Grind Rocks XanadiumSonic.gif|Xanadium Sonic CrossSparkShoot.gif|Cross Spark Shoot }} :;Orb Ring NEO-related Techniques Through the use of Orb Ring NEO in its R/B Mode, Rosso can perform finishers of Ultraman Orb by pressing its central button. * : Rosso can use Orb Origin's Origium Ray. ** : Rosso, Blu, and the "aura of Orb Origin" fire the Origium Ray. * : Rosso can use Spacium Zeperion's Sperion Ray. * : Rosso can use Thunder Breastar's Zedcium Ray. TripleOrigiumRay.gif|Triple Origium Ray SperionRay(RossoWind).gif|Sperion Ray (Wind) RossoGroundSperion.gif|Sperion Ray (Ground) ZedciumRay(RossoFlame).gif|Zedcium Ray (Flame) Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto. *When injured, Rosso appears to bleed red, rather than the light-like blood of most Ultras. This is likely a reference to Ultraman Taro, who Rosso gains his powers from, bleeding after being injured by Birdon. *Rosso pointed out on Zero that his Zero Sluggers resembles cat ears, to which Blu also agreed. This is ironic, as it was Rosso's crests that have such resemblance. Orb Dark/Makoto/Cereza mentions this resemblance as well. *Pertaining to the use of the Taro Crystal for his main Flame form, Rosso is also the 6th New Generation Ultra discounting Ultraman Ginga Victory, while Taro was the 6th Ultra Brother. *According to Makoto/Cereza's observations and analysis, Katsumi/Rosso's stats are, as of episode 8: **Power: 2 **Speed: 0 **Defense: 2 **Technique: 1 **Stamina: 2 **Finisher: 1 **Looks: 1 **Style: 1 **Intelligence: 2 **Mental: 1 **Aura: 0 **Mysterious: 2 References Id:Ultraman Rosso ms:Ultraman Rosso Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Warriors Category:New Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras from Other